


Unspoken Confessions

by aurajoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nothing serious I promise, lets be real i only ever write mammon fluff, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurajoon/pseuds/aurajoon
Summary: Mammon was just talking to Levi about MC and all of a sudden Levi had slapped a bracelet cursed to make him tell the truth on him.Now Mammon has to figure out a way to get it off, while trying not to confess his growing feelings for MC.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Unspoken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ughdjjdkfs i feel like this isn't very good but i still wanted to post so here you go !

Mammon walked down the hall a scowl etched into his face. He glanced down at the golden bracelet on his wrist, and cursed Levi for the hundredth time. He was just talking to Levi about MC and all of a sudden Levi had slapped the bracelet on him, muttering something about “stop ranting to me about them and just confess your feelings”. Normally he would have just taken the bracelet off and ignored Levi, but this thing could only be taken off by the person who put it on. And even worse, it made the wearer tell the truth whenever they were asked a question.

Levi had then promptly kicked Mammon out his room, and wouldn’t let him back in. Mammon pounded on Levi’s door, trying to get him to open up and take the bracelet off. 

“Stupid shut in, what does he know? I don’t have feelings for that stupid human,” Mammon whispered to himself, glaring at the bracelet. 

He gave up tugging at the bracelet and began planning on how he would trick Levi into taking off the bracelet. He could pretend that it was hurting him, surely Levi would be concerned and take it off, right? Or maybe he could bribe him with one of those figurines he’s always collecting. 

“Mammon?” a tug on his shirt snapped him out of his thoughts? 

“Huh?” he looked to the side and saw MC standing there, a concerned look on their face. 

“Are you okay? You were muttering to yourself and had a weird look on your face,” MC asked, their hand still clutching onto the sleeve of Mammon’s jacket.

“Tch, of course I’m not okay! That damn shut in is trying to get me to confess to-” Mammon slapped his hand over his mouth before the words came out. 

“What?” MC tilted their head, their concern turning into confusion at Mammon’s rant.

“N-never mind!” Mammon stuttered, a blush creeping up the back of his neck, “It doesn’t have anything to do with ya!” he pulled his arm from MC’s grip and sped walk away, not daring to look back.

MC’s confusion turned to hurt at Mammon’s words as they watched as he all but ran away from them.   
…  
For the next couple of days, Mammon avoided MC as if his life depended on it. So maybe Levi was right and he did have feelings for the exchange student. But if he was ever going to confess to them, he wanted to do it because he wanted to, not because of a stupid bracelet that was cursed to make him tell the truth. 

So, he was determined to avoid MC until he could figure out a way to get Levi to take the bracelet off. Though, it was hard avoiding MC. Mammon was so used to always hanging out with them, and he really wanted to talk to them too. 

The longer he stayed away from MC, the more he started to realize how much he liked them. He missed spending nights with them, watching tv shows and eating junk food. He missed the tutoring sessions MC would give him. And yeah, maybe he might have pretended to not understand the homework just to spend more time with them, but it was for a good reason! He even missed MC’s attempts at cooking dinner for the brothers. 

Really, he just missed MC.   
…  
Mammon glared daggers into the back of Belphie’s head. His younger brother was currently cozying up to MC, trying to get them to take a nap with him. The white haired demon scowled as MC laughed at something Belphie said. That should be him making them laugh, not his lazy brother! 

Mammon’s heart clenched in his chest at the sight of them together, a part of him knew he was being irrational and that MC and Belphie were just friends. But he couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy that washed over him at someone that wasn’t him being the one to make MC smile so brightly. 

He forced himself to tear his gaze from the two and stood up from his spot on the couch, figuring that it would be best for him to walk away before he did something he would regret. As he walked down the long hallways of the house, he resolved to find Levi and do whatever it took to get this damn bracelet off of him. He couldn’t take another day of avoiding MC. 

Just as he was about to turn the corner to the hallway that lead to Levi’s room, a hand placed lightly on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

“Mammon?” a soft voice sounded from behind him.

Mammon’s eyes widened at the familiar voice and he slowly turned around to face MC. He looked down at MC, their eyes meeting his, a tentative smile on their face.

“Can we talk?” MC asked, their voice hesitant.

Mammon’s brain screamed at him to make an excuse and get away, but instead he said, “Of course.”

MC let out a relieved sigh and told him to follow them. Mammon trailed behind them, his heart beating fast in his chest. It was obvious that MC knew that he had been trying to avoid them and they were going to ask him about it. Even if he could think of an excuse to tell them, the cursed bracelet wouldn’t let him get the words out.

“Is everything okay?” MC asked once they were finally inside of their room.

Mammon opened his mouth to reassure them that nothing was going on, but instead heard himself blurt out, “I miss you.”

MC’s eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth before he said anything more. They blinked a few times, confusion clouding their eyes. “I thought you were mad at me. It felt like you’ve been avoiding me all week long… so I thought I did something to upset you.”

“You could never upset me,” Mammon mumbled softly. He felt his cheeks heat up at the confession that he couldn’t stop.

“Oh,” MC breathed out, pink creeping up on their cheeks. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch out for an eternity before MC spoke again, “Then how come you’ve been avoiding me?”

Mammon clenched his jaw, trying to fight the words that were creeping up from the back of his throat. He really didn’t want to confess to MC right now. At least, not this way. They deserved better than this.

He glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist, and brought it up to show MC “Ya see, Levi put this stupid bracelet on me.”

MC tilted their head, not seeing how this had anything to do with Mammon’s weird behavior recently. 

“And this damn thing is cursed so that whoever is wearing it has to tell the truth whenever they’re asked a question,” Mammon felt his annoyance towards his shut-in brother rise once again as he recounted what happened. “Anyways, the only person who can take it off is the one who put it on, and Levi refuses to take it off.”

MC nodded their head slowly, understanding why Mammon might have wanted to avoid his brothers while being forced to wear that. But they couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt that Mammon felt the need to hide from them too. MC had always made sure to make sure Mammon felt safe with them, sure they teased him from time to time, but that was normal between friends. They never would have tried to use this situation to get something out of him.

Mammon saw the hurt flit across MC’s face and he took a step forward, a sense of panic filling him. Unsure of what to do to make this situation, he just impulsively pulled MC into a tight hug. MC let out a surprised ‘woah’ not expecting the hug.

The two of them stood like that for a moment more before Mammon spoke, “I just… have something important to tell you. But I can’t tell ya just yet.” 

MC squeezed their arms tightly around him before responding in a teasing voice, “Hopefully something good?” 

Mammon’s heart stuttered at their response. He could practically hear the smile in MC’s voice. He loosened his arms so he could pull back from MC and face them. 

He clicked his tongue and ruffled their hair lightly, “Of course it’s something good, who do ya think I am?”

MC’s smile stole the breath from his lungs. He might be the avatar of greed, but he would sacrifice every coin in the world for that smile.

MC leaned up on their tip toes and ruffled his hair just as he did to them moments before, “Right, I almost forgot I was talking to The Great Mammon.”

MC clasped Mammon’s hand in theirs, “C’mon, lets go get Levi to take that bracelet off of you.”

Mammon followed behind them as they dragged him out of their room. His love for them grew more and more every day, and he knew that the time to tell them his true feelings was coming soon. But for today, he was content in watching MC bully Levi into taking the bracelet off.


End file.
